Talk:Sun Wukong
Wukong>Goku Is Sun Wukong the inspiration for Goku (from Dragonball) as they share the same name (Goku), Wukong travells on a cloud in-game (as does Goku on "The Flying Nimbus") and his weapon is a red staff that can extend (a similar weapon that Goku uses in the Dragonball saga). Manic X 14:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he is. They even have the exact same name, only in different language readings since both Chinese and Japanese share much of the same characters. So basically, Wukong himself can go "SAIYAN STOLE MAI NAME". SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :No. Son Goku is just how Japanese people pronounce Sun Wukong. Both Dragon Ball and Warriors Orochi are taking their inspiration from the Chinese epic, Journey to the West. The fact they both have similarities is due to pulling from the same source material not because one version inspired the other. There's also the fact that Dragon Ball existed long before Warriors Orochi, so I find it hard to see how the former was inspired by the latter. Not to mention these two are far from the only examples of people creating their own versions Sun Wukong. Kyosei (talk) 20:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Please listen to Kyosei on this one. Monkey King has many different interpretations that share similarities only because they all take some sort of inspiration from Journey to The West. Sake neko (talk) 00:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Derp, just to revisit this, I still stand by my point in that Sun Wukong and Son Gokuu via the same Han characters (孫悟空) are the same exact name, to the point where I personally call the Dragon Ball version of Wukong/Gokuu as "just another version". I don't try to dismiss it as "they're based off of the same character" because to me, the names are technically the same since I've managed to get a grip on Han character parallel-usage between Chinese and Japanese. : :I also have this personal bias towards Dragon Ball Wukong/Gokuu since despite the fact that I loved him as a kid, the magic started to falter when I realized how he sorta "indirectly" tarnished the name by providing the least amount of homages to the original Monkey King during his fame, even though DB beat the original Journey to the West to the punch being popular in the US ("The original 悟空 IS NOT A HUNGRY IDIOT!"). There's a bit of a reason why I don't bash the Gensoumaden Saiyuuki portrayal of Wukong/Gokuu as hard since it still sticks quite well to the source material in its own way unlike where in Dragon Ball Z it's already thrown out the window; plus, Saiyuuki Wukong/Gokuu is a much stronger character personality-wise. : :Part of that also made me feel really miffed that whenever people play Warriors/Musou Orochi in Japanese for the first time, they have to have a stereotypical-fanboy-styled-gasm over hearing "Wukong" in Japanese on'yomi which sadly plays up the stereotype of misinformed consumers (Animaniacs played with this via the Renaissance artists vs. the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). At least League of Legends Wukong is voiced in Japanese by Masako Nozawa and the actual Sun Wukong himself in Smite is voiced in English by Sean Schemmel, making those two finally get the edge in voicing the closer-to-source-material-origins of the hungry Earthling Saiyan. : :At least unlike with either Dante/Vergil from either Divine Comedy or Devil May Cry, the latter versions are fairly decently written characters while Dragon Ball Wukong/Gokuu when dissected more closely is not truly worth of a good model at all (I dig Vegeta way more btw). Same also applies to the turtles also being well-written in later portrayals of TMNT. --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 05:24, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Sun Wukong Extra Facts R1 Special quote(s): *Japanese: この術わ如だ?, Kono jutsu wa dōda? (How's this technique for you?) *English: How 'bout this? (More to add on later) SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :He has a quotes page, you don't need to translate everything here when it's already been officially localized. Kyosei (talk) 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC)